Green Heart
by Seffera
Summary: Take place almost the same in the manga only focusing on Lubbock, a young green hair girl who run a bookstore, who is caught in the mist of bad luck and trouble as she met a living teigu named Susanoo who she call him 'Stranger'. Not to mention, there is a man which she regret making a deal with him. (Susanoo x Fem!Lubbock) / (Fem!Lubbock x oc). (Please review)
1. The green-haired girl

_**This is my first fanfic about Akame ga kill. In this story, Lubbock is a girl and not part of Night Raid (yet). She also different than the normal Lubbock but I try my best to keep the same Lubbock as well and at begin of the story, she has no Teigu but she will sooner or later.**_

 _ **Also, in this story, Susanoo and Tatsumi already a member of the Night Raid and this story take place few weeks after Tatsumi's join the Night Raid. There also some OC I add as well. I also apologize for my bad English.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this story.**_

* * *

I sigh. Like I always do. I look at my little bookstore as I starting to open the store again. It is morning and the sun has come out. It another boring day, I suppose. After I open the door of the store, I cleaning some dusty book and rearrange some books. Some of the books here are book and some are new. After that, I swept the floor and then flip the sign from 'close' to 'open'.

"Another, uninteresting day again" I sigh as I look outside. People slowly coming out from their home and begin their daily life. I feel like I miss something. Oh right, I forgot.

My name is Lubbock but people call me, Lubo. It's a guy's name I know that. I currently living in this small bookstore name Night Book. My house is above this store. I also living alone and I also the only one managing this bookstore. Oh, and I also a girl and I know it is not easy for a girl like me to running this store a lone in Capital but I used to it.

If you wondering how I look like, I have green shoulder-length haired which my bang sometimes cover my left part of face. I also has a red goggle on my head. I wearing a fair white long-sleeve shirt with red ribbon around my collar with grey apron and black knee-length skirt with dark brown boots and socks. I stare at the street while sitting at the counter.

"Good morning, Lubo-chan. You look cute as always" A man who work at the store next to mine, greet me with his usually flirting way.

"Good morning to you as well" I greet back with a smile. I can see the man blushing as he walks away from me. It's making me a bit sick. I know I prefer guys over girls but I really don't like when guys trying to flirt or have a way with me. Trust me, I too have a way with guys until they stay away from me.

"Good morning, miss Lubo" I startled as I saw a young man who is a bit older than me, wearing the imperial police's outfit, has dark red hair with brown eyes. I sigh as he approaching the counter and place is arm on the counter's desk.

"Good morning to you too. Aren't suppose be on guard or something, Daisuke?" I ignore him and I can tell he is disappointed about my reaction.

"Come on, miss Lubo. At least don't ignore me" he whine which make me sigh again and look at him.

"What are you doing here? If you not going to buy any of my boring books then leave" I glare as he give me his annoying smirk at me.

"That the cute missy that I know. You so cute when you glare at me. Please be my wife" He said spontaneously as I open the book which happen on the desk and pretend to reading it.

"If you come here to say that then I advise you leave before I call other police to drag you away" I saying with reading the book which is actually a manga.

"Do you hear about the current news?" Daisuke ask in his normal calm tone. I look at him and he look a bit serious.

"There were an assassination by the Night Raid last night and as usual no one knew who it was. Apparently they kill a noble family who has support the capital for long time now" Daisuke inform me about the news as I only listening.

"And what did the police do? You do know the imperial police's reputation has gone down really badly this past few weeks. Don't they at least go do something" I smirk at Daisuke as he rub his head and sigh heavily.

"We working on it. Due to citizen problem and the Night Raid. Thing went go back" He sigh again. He then look at me as which making be feel uneasy.

"You know, you have a beautiful smile. I should get back to work or I will be scold again" Daisuke stretch as I glare at his word. I must have smile while he is talking about the news.

"I been wondering, why are you still wearing that armor even do you no longer part of imperial police?" I sigh and look at the bookshelf with an annoying expression on my face (don't ask how I know). Daisuke laugh which catching most of bystander's attention.

"You actually more aware of my situation then I thought. You must have lov-" before he finish his line, I sigh and immediately when to the bookshelf to put back the book at it shelf and read another book. I starting to get bored with his behavior.

"Said, if I become a general and same rank as the queen of ice herself, will you be my wife?" Daisuke propose again and I sighed. This is the 44 times he tries to propose to me. Why this guy just stop already!

"Fine! That if you able to be in same level as her then I will rethink about your proposal" I sigh. I know well it is impossible for him to get that level. He might as well give up.

"I have to work hard just to make you rethink? That is not worthy. How about you agreeing been my wife if I manage to be in same level as the ice queen then" Daisuke changes the suggestion.

"Fine. That if you can that is" I grin. I know it is impossible to be on that same level.

"Alright. Make sure you don't forget our promise" Daisuke grin before he heading out from the store.

"I see you on other time, miss Lubo" Daisuke wave and left the store. I sigh. Finally that problematic is gone. You know, I take that back. I did said I prefer boys than girls but I do not prefer that creepy problematic guy.

I look at the cloak and is already 11.43. How long I was with that guy? Whatever. I still don't want to know.

"I should continue cleaning the store. If there is no customer by 2 pm, then I have to close early" I sigh. I continue cleaning and rearrange the books and also reading some magazine to see some hot guys in it until the time is up.

* * *

Few hour had pass and it already 2.15 pm. I open my eyes and also rubbing my eyes. I must have slept when reading playboy magazine. I look at the time and I sigh heavily. It's time to close the store.

"Closing already, Lu-chan?" an old woman greet as I was about to lock the door and flip the sign to 'close'. The old lady here is the owner of the shop next to me. She live with her son who greet me this morning.

"Yes, I was about to" I greet kindly as the old woman approaching me. I blink and curious why she come close to me.

"Could you help me a little, dear? Mind if you pass this list to my son? He said he will be at bar in the outskirt of the capital. I close the store for you" The old lady ask gently to me as I smile back. I own a lot to this old lady who has helping me with my life for pass few years. I nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Let me changing my cloth for a while" I bow to the old lady before I when upstairs and enter my room which is the only one room here. I changing my cloth, by removing the apron, changing my skirt with blue knee-length's pant with the same brown boots. I also wearing my favorite green jacket that I love the most. I fix my hair a little before I feel satisfy with my look.

"I guess I look okay for today" I smile before I coming down and the old lady is still waiting.

"Sorry about making you waiting" I apologize as the old lady shook her head. She hand me the list and I immediately begin to walk.

The journey to the where the old lady said is not very far away. It's took me 20 minutes to get there. I meet a lot new faces as well as some hot guys. I also trying to about meeting some bitchy rich kids along the way because they may look kind and harmless but they are as twisted as they are. That is why I really happy if they all died.

I finally arrive in front of the bar that the old lady said he would be. I enter and I can see very lovely and drunken people. I looking at the bar and saw the man that I am looking for. I slowly approaching the man and he finally notice my presence.

"Lubo-chan? What bring you here to this far?" the man ask as I immediately hand over the list to him.

"Form the old lady, she ask me to sent this to you" I smile as I look at the group he is sitting. There an old yet muscular man, a bit younger and slimmer guy and a blonde lady with sexy outfit and huge breast. They all seem to have a good conversation.

"Such a cute little miss. Wants joining us" the muscular old man grin widely as he raise his mug and look at me.

"Thanks but I think I going to the forest for a while" I kindly rejected him. I notice that the sexy lady is looking at me with a grin on her face.

"You do know that the forest is full with monster? If you off like that without any weapon then it will be dangerous. Beside, you don't want to scratch that pretty face of yours" the way this lady talk to me is like she is mocking me but I ignored since she just give me warning about the wild that is all.

"Thanks for the warning but I be fine. I not that weak you know" I give thank before I left the man's group. I can hear his friend is praising me but I don't care much about it.

After an hour, I finally outside from the capital and I take a huge breath. It's been a while since I last step outside from the capital. Sure it is dangerous but I just want to take a few steps.

"Let me see, maybe I should take a walk before returning back home" I smile while walking in the thick forest. I discover many new herd that I use and meet cute creature in this forest. I guess it not too bad—

"RAAWWWWRRR"

I startled. I look around and saw a red eyes is looking at me. I gulped and remain silent. The red eyes slowly approaching me. I hate when this happen after I confident that is nothing wrong will happen. The red eyes slowly reveal a huge cat with yellow fur and red eyes. This is not an ordinary beast. The beast slowly approaching me and begin to sniffing me.

' _I must keep quiet'_ I pray and pray that the beast will walk away. The beast did however slowly walk away. I finally release a relief sigh. Finally it walk away. As I was about to walk again, I step on a stick which create a crack sound. I look around and saw the beast from before seem to know my presence now. And it look really hungry.

"Damn it" I immediately run as the beast chasing me from behind. The beast launch an attack. I quickly avoid the attack and continue running. I keep the same process over and over until I trip into a rock and feel on the ground.

"Ouch" I immediately trying to stand up but my knee hurt really badly as it hit the rock and it is bleeding as well. I look back and the beast is slowly approaching me.

"I guess my time is here now" I grin awkward as I look at the beast. The beast begin to attack as I cover my face with my hand. But then I hear a cry from the beast, I slowly remove my hand and saw a man, has a dark blue hair with horns, and wearing a white robe. I look at in from of him and it seem the beast is already be killed.

"Are you alright?" the stranger turn and ask. I only nodded due to the shock. The stranger then approaching me as I shiver in fear. Is he going to do something to me? The stranger knee down and staring the injury on my knee.

"May I?" the stranger ask politely as I nodded. He slowly rip my pant on my wound area just to see how bad my wound is. He then take out a cloth from I don't know where he got that and slowly cleaning the wound.

"Ouch" I can feel a sting at my wound as his trying to cleaning the wound. After that, he took another cloth and now I am questioning where he get that. He slowly wrap it on my knee. I look at him and I can see how focus his blue eyes is. Wait, what?

"Can you stand up?" the stranger ask after finishing wrapping my wound. He stand up and lend me his hand. I take his hand and with his help, I able to stand up properly.

"Thank you" I thank him as I still holding his hand. I slowly look at him and he smile at me. Eh? Why I feel embarrassing when I look at him?

"Are you alright? Does your knee hurt again?" The stranger ask resulting of he shook my head hardly.

"I should be going. I remember that I left my store open" I quick find an excuse to hide my embarrassment in from of the stranger. That excuse is a lie since I already close the store.

I quickly move my leg but the pain is striking my leg like a dagger stabbing my leg. It feel so hurtful every step that I make. Just then, the stranger approaching me and immediately grab my shoulder. He then slowly lifting me like a man carrying his woman in bridal style. I blush.

"What are you doing?" I yell in shock as he begin to walk. This is the first time a man carrying me like this. I always watch and read manga about how man carrying a woman but I NEVER thought I would experience it.

"Your wound is not heal yet and it is dangerous for a lady to be out in this hour. Dangerous beast will start roaming the place. Without any protection, you might get killed by the beast" The man focus on his walk as he warn me about the danger. I have to agree with him. If he was not here, I would have be eaten by that giant beast.

"But at least put me down. It's a bit embarrassing" I look away while whispering. The man look at me and silent is all I heard.

"I understand. Hold tightly on me" The stranger word making me blink. What did he just…

"WAAAHHH"

The stranger, without any warning jumps high enough to reach the branches. He then jumps by trees to trees as I holding his robe tightly. What is this guy? Is he normal?

But thanks to that, we arrive at the capital faster than riding a house. He then sneak in the capital and climbing the house until he reach the rooftop. What it is not over yet?

"Where is your store?" The stranger ask. My mind already in panic because of him and he finally asking where my store is?! This guy is really something.

"Well um.." I look at the area and trying to remember the place. "About 2.5 km to the north west" I point out and the stranger running on the rooftop and jumping from building to another building. This guy is scaring me.

"Is that your store?" The stranger finally stop running and he jumps then land on the ground. I look around and I know, we at an alley near my store. He slowly put me down. I immediately walk to the end of the alley and saw my store, already close.

"That is it. Thanks for your help. Maybe next time, try a normal human do, okay" I smile weakly at him. I have to admit, it was scary but fun at the same times. Not to mention been carry by handsome (but scary) guy like him.

"Normal human? How?" The stranger ask with curious look. He must have live in the wild for so long that he don't know how to act like an average normal people do.

"Normal human don't just climbing the house and running on rooftop. That will raise people suspicious and thinking bad at you. I can accept the way you carry is still normal but maybe you should just be natural and walk like normal people is. You understand right?" I sweating a little because even I hardly understand what I am saying. Is like I explaining to a something and not a human.

"I understand" The stranger nodded as he seem to understand what I am saying. I rubbing my head as I still feel bad for treat him like that.

"How about I invite you to my home. I mean, don't get wrong idea. I just want to repay the help you did. And it is late and the sun is about to go down. So I just at least serve you a tea or something" I blush as I feel like a bitch trying to pursuit a man to come inside my house.

"Sure" The stranger ruffling my hair with a small smile and gentle eyes to me. I just realize on how tall he is and yet again, my mind is thinking off again. What is wrong with me?

"The old lady must have help closing the store for me. Where do I put that key?" I approaching the door at my store and starting looking for the key on where the old lady put.

"Is this the key?" The stranger call out and show the key to me.

"That's the key. Thanks for your help" I immediately grab the key and open the door of my store. We enter and I quickly when upstairs since my home is above this store.

"What are you looking at?" I look at the stranger who keep on looking at the books. Is he interesting in books?

"I can see dust on the book in this store and the wooden shelf is about to break any time" he comment and I starting to feel a bit annoyed with his word. But it is true, the shelf here already old and I feel too tired to rubbing off that dust. Thanks to that annoying guy.

"For your information, the bookshelf here is already old. It is a miracle that it can still hold on many books. Come on now, I prepare you some tea" I sigh before I go upstairs and heading to a small kitchen. My small enough for me to cook only. I immediately making a cup of tea for my guest. Just I about to finish, the stranger finally get upstairs and looking at my home. It is small but it fit for a lone girl like me.

"You living alone?" He ask in curious and I know. I immediately place the cup of tea on the dining table as he quickly sit on the chair.

"This is much I can do for thanking you" I don't know why but I trust him very well which didn't come often. I then slowly sit in front of him and enjoying my tea.

"Yeah. Books are the only think that can calm my mind. Reading and understand the story of the book is very interesting. Have you ever read any books?" I ask him. He shook indicate that he never read a book.

"I can lend you few books if you like. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am" I smile at him. The stranger, slowly give me a small smile as we continue our conversation until I accidentally fall asleep on the dining table. How long had I have a nice chat with a guy? Minus that annoying guy of cause.


	2. Wild Night

**This chapter is how Lubbock get his Teigu.**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and blink when I look at the familiar ceiling in my room. I slowly sit on my bed and trying what is happening last night. That right. That stranger save me from the wild beast and take me back here. We also have a nice conversation but I guess I fell asleep. I slowly get up of the bed and yawn.

"That stranger must had carrying me here. He must had left by… Eh?" I walk and open the door of my room. I blink. What happen when I was sleeping? The house, look very clean and sparkling. The floor took shining and there is no single dust on it. The books that I leaving all over the place now is well organized in the bookshelf that I don't remember having that bookshelf before.

The kitchen on other hand, also look clean and when you look at first glance, it look like very new and has not been used yet. I then look at the dining table and I surprised to see a fresh baked pancake with a nice hot coffee on it. I walk and sit on my dining chair and slowly take a bite of the pancake, it taste so damn good.

"What did that guy do?" I freak out a little and slowly calm myself. I continue eating the pancake until I the plate is empty. I later wash the dish while thinking why that stranger clean her house.

"I should head back to work. I still need to open my bookstore and all" I sigh gently as I look at the living room again. Now I think about, I didn't ask his name is and he never as my name as well. Well for now, I just have to call his stranger.

After a while, I finish taking my shower and wearing my usually uniform. I heading downstairs. I open the light and once again, I am surprised. My little bookstore look like brand new. The bookshelf in my store are now stronger and better than the old ones, the books are well organized in the bookshelf and I can't seem to find any dust or webs at very corner of my store. I sweating a little.

"So he not only clean my house but also my store. In just one night? What kind of human is he?" Now I can't keep my cool. If I know who that stranger is, I would be happy but the problem is, I only meet him yesterday. I starting to questions how he do it in one night.

"Lubo-chan" someone knock the door of my store. I quickly open the door of the store and saw my neighbor who is the old lady's second son, Soler. The one I met yesterday is his older brother. Like his brother, he has a dark orange hair, with blue eyes, wearing a black jacket which his sleeve was fold and his expose skin was wrap with bandage. He also wears a gray collar shirt along with dark pant and army boots. I am questioning his fashion sense.

"What do you think, Lubo-chan? Do I look attractive to you?" He show of his cloth with a lot of pride. I stare and slowly touching his arm and his waist. I can see he is surprised with my sudden touch.

"Lubo-chan, I don't know you like me that way. You must be impress with my brows" he grin at me and trying to tease me but I immediately punch his stomach. He quickly covering his stomach with both of his arm once the pain is striking his stomach.

"I do like manly man and I admit I am impress you have muscle than you used to. But it all a waste if you can't handle my little punch" I sigh in mockery way.

"I know that I still need to train my endures and all but even someone who is stronger than me can suffer by that punch of yours, Lubo-chan" Soler give a unpleased glare at me which making me want to laugh at him.

"What with this look anyway? You not going on a date like that right?" I tease him and hoping what I said is a joke.

"No. I actually get an offer to be part of the Red Devil's squad. Pretty impressive right" Soler smile happily as I really surprised. I don't know how many surprised did I get today and it is still morning.

"You mean 'The' Red Devil? The demon demon General? That one?" I ask to make sure that it is the same general. The Red Devil. He is currently the newest general and it said to be the Great General Budou's son. I hear, he destroy his enemy in the raging flame. Because of that, he is known as the Red Devil and Soler is part of his squad.

"Yup. I actually surprised to get promote to be in his squad. I guess all that imperial guard's work really paid off" Soler smile happily. That's right. He was used to work under the imperial guard's captain and he always complain about how much he dislike his captain.

"Well, I best get going. I need to give my superior a good first impression and impress him. Oh and what do you think about my look?" Soler ask my opinion about his look. To tell the truth, his sense of fashion is really bad.

"I think you look good. I am sure your superior will like it" I lie and give him my honest smile. Soler smile and thank me for my opinion. He later rush to go to the meeting place. That Soler, he is so easy to be trick.

"I'm sure he is fine. Now, I better open this book store now. Oh and I need to update new book after this" I smile as I enter my store and flip the sign from 'close' to 'open'

* * *

About a week has pass and thing still bore as always. Handling with customer's attitude is really a pain. But at least they are happy with the books they brought. For the pass week, there is two cases regardless about Night Raid. First case is about the assassination of a family and the other one is the death of imperial officers. Either way, it just giving problem to the imperial guard.

"Another boring day again" I sigh as I swept the floor of my store. Not many customer come today which is good I think.

"Hey, did you hear about the Night Raid?"

"Yeah, they newest victim has create a fuss in the imperial army"

"What are those guards are doing? I bet they are too busy with their luxury that they care less about the people they supposed to protect"

"Not only Night Raid cases, but crime such as robbery and bride between the noble are increasing. I glad I forbid my son to join the imperial guard or he will died for nothing"

The two ladies spoke loud enough that I can hear what they are saying. As usual, another complain. I get this almost every day so it is no surprised on how I know what is happening in the capital.

"Lubo-chan" just then, Soler's older brother, Weler is in front of my store. I put my broom next to my counter desk and walk towards him

"Hello, Weler. How is your mother and Soler doing?" I greet and ask politely. Weler laugh before he give a calm smile at me.

"Mom is doing fine with her flowers but I don't know much about Soler since he is working with the General right now" Weler answer with a smile as I relief to hear. Well, Weler and his family have always helping me with the store sometimes. Minus Soler since he never helps but he is still my good (idiot) friend.

"Welly!" just then a woman, has a light blonde short curly hair, wearing a blue dress and blue heel appear running and waving toward Weler. He immediately grab Weler's arms and act all lovey-dovey on him.

"Lubo-chan, this is Ai. My girlfriends. We just dating for few days now" Weler introduce the woman to me as she wave cheerfully at me. By the way she dress, I can tell she is a rich girl and the one thing I hate the most is rich girl. But I can't assume her like that since this woman willing to go out with Weler.

"Nice to meet you" I smile kindly at her. I then turn my eyes back to Weler.

"It's about time you get yourself a girlfriend. Congratulation anyway" Weller blush a little as he rub his head. His girlfriend look unpleased with me and immediately drag Weler somewhere with her. I guess she don't like me. That is fine by me.

"Okay, it's about time I close the store. I think I go on a night stroll tonight. I should get ready now" I smile to myself. I close the door and flip the sign from 'open' to 'close'. I go to my room and quickly changes my uniform into my casual wears. After that, I step outside the store and lock the door for safety. Then I begin to walk in the busy street.

The street is livelier during night hour. I watch and amaze some shop that happen to pass-by. I something stop and have a look at some jewelries (I still a girl so don't questioning me). When I starting to get hungry, I stop by at one of restaurant and order some of their great dishes.

There is one shop that I actually don't know why I feel like going it and it is an antic shop. I slowly enter the shop and look around. The shop is not so bad but their antics are very unique and uncomfortable at the same times.

"Is there something interested you?" a young and handsome man ask in polite. I blush and starting to think weirdly. Please don't ask what I am thinking.

"Are you alright miss?" the man give me a weird look. I smile awkwardly as I eyeing at something that I can pretend that I am interested. I notice there is something underneath the display. I approach it and knee down to take a better look. A chest?

"Are you interested in that?" the man walks towards the chest and quickly take the chest out. He then put on the counter table. He later scrub his back a little. Does that chest really heavy?

"What inside the chest? And why you put underneath there?" I ask and curious what inside this chest.

"This chest was sold by some old fella who claim to be a former general before. From my point of view, he just desperate need the money and create a weird story. Apparently my father was interested with the old man's story and brought it from him. It turnout to be just a weird glove and my father soon regret it. So he put underneath the display since then. Here you go miss" The man show to me an open chest after he telling his story.

Inside the chest is a dark red gloves with whatever it call on the center that look like it can spin and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them. There also a stool of wire thread. My first thought that, it look very cool then my second thought is what is this?

"This is what inside the chest. Sorry to disappoint you" the man sound regrettable and apologize as he assuming that I have a high hope about something.

"How much will you sell this glove to me?" I ask him as he look at me with a bit surprised. He slowly rub his head.

"I not sure how much does it cost but well… " He look at me and he can see how much I interested in this glove. In truth I don't why I so interested with it. It kind of like it calling to me. Strange I know.

"I give you for free. Since my father don't want it" the man still rubbing his head and his eyes look at the ceiling. I can see him blushing a little.

"Thanks a lot mister but here some money" I place a bag of money and put on the counter table. I immediately wears my new glove and it fix perfectly. I also attach the stool at the back of my pants.

"Thank you, miss. You very kind" The man smile at me before I left his shop. The reason I give him my money is because he look a bit tired. By the look of his back and the way he is carry the chest, I can tell he must has comeback from some heavy work he do. He also look grateful when I give him the money.

"I think I should go home now" I sighed. I think I have enough fun for one night and I got a cool glove which making me wondering what it this glove anyway. I finally arrive at my home and was about to open the door of my store when I saw a shadow in front of me.

"Well hello there miss" I turn around and saw the three huge guy wearing a tight black jacket, light brown pants and brown shoes. They even wearing a dark blue hat. Luckily their height are different.

"Can I help you with something sir?" I ask politely as the three man walk closer to me.

"We just thought that you like to join us in our 'little' drinks" the middle man invite me and about to grab my hand when I slap his hand.

"Thank you but I have enough of tonight" I smile politely to them.

"Sir, what are we going to do now?" the man on the right whisper but I can hear perfectly thanks to the silent of my neighborhood.

"The lady ask us to kill her but I think we should enjoy with her before leaving her corpse here" the man grin evilly. I snorted and immediately take a run. The men who just realize what I just did, quickly chase me from behind.

"Crap. This guy are insane" I continue to run and run. Until I believe those guy no longer chasing me. I look behind me and I sigh of relief that those guy are gone but here is another problem.

"Where am I? How did I get into the forest again?" I internally scream. I was too focus on escaping that I don't realize that I was lost in the forest. Not again. Please there no danger beast in this kind of hour.

Just then, I hear some noise coming from the brushed. When you all alone in the forest, in the middle of the night, you brain start to function differently as you might think that something bad will get out of the brushes.

"WWAAAHHH!"

I immediately scream as I hear something just come out from the brushes. After a while, nothing happen. I took a peak and then, I blink. The thing that is coming out of the brushes is the man the other day. That stranger. I shock and my face get all blushing.

"Wh-what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I panicking and blushing at the same time while the stranger look at me with the blank look. What with that blank look?!

"Su-san! Is there something wrong?" just then a boy, about my age, wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. There also a sword at his back. The boy expression change from worry to blank look on his face when we met for the very first time.

"Who is she, Su-san?" the boy ask about me as I trying to calm down my brain, thanks to this 'Su-san' guy who scare the crap out of me.

"She.. my friend" I hear his answer and I am not the only one who look shock. Even his companion look shock as well. What he is up to?

"I have bad feeling about this" I whisper quietly. I notice this Su-san just put his finger on his lips. Damn that look so sexy. I blink. Did I just think that way to him? Sure he is handsome and strong and all but… Damn it! What is wrong with my head?!

"Are you alright?" the boy look at me weirdly like I did something strange.

"I am totally fine! Anyway, who are you and why are you two doing in this night?" I quickly changing subject. This is so uncool of me.

"Oh, my name is Tatsumi and you alright knows Su-san. We are hunters so I guess you can tell why we hunting at night. Nice to meet you, miss" Tatsumi, his name, smile innocently as he lend me his hand indicate to shake his hand as a sign of meeting. I admit, he does look kind of cute.

"My name is Lubbock and don't make fun of my name" I glare at him, making him startled a little before I shake his hand with a small smile. Tatsumi was smiling back but his expression changes when look at my hand. Maybe because of the gloves.

"So why are you here in this forest?" Tatsumi ask me which give me a silent for a while. Tatsumi and Su-san does look strong and kind.

"Well, I actually running away from some thug who look like they going to rape me and then kill me. Apparently someone, hired them to kill me but I can't think of someone who hold grudge at me" I sigh while crossing my hand and place my finger carefully on my chin.

"I see, how about we take you home. I am sure that those thug will not attack you if we company you" Tatsumi offer and he does have a point. It be dangerous to walk alone and those thug are nor some random thug.

"Alright. If he don't mind" I eyeing at Su-san and he nodded saying that he agree. Hence, the three of us heading back to the capital.

"I must admit, I can't believe I run this far" I look at the tree and if I have to guess how long I been walking, I think it's already 10 minutes now. Yes I am good at tracking time.

"Can I ask, what is it that you wearing on your hand?" Tatsumi ask me while looking at my hand.

"Oh this? I just brought from antic shop. It look really cool like. I don't know what it is but I kind of like it" I show off my glove as Tatsumi give a weird smile at me. He probably thinks that I weird.

"Just my curious, what will you if someone what to buy that glove " I raised my eyebrows and surprise to hear a question from him. I silent and think for a while.

"Probably wouldn't sell it. I have no interest in money or any uninteresting thing. Beside I can used it to scare some kids that has been annoying me for a while" I grin widely as I look at the two boys.

"I see" I can hear Su-san small sigh. Was he disappointed about my answer?

"Why are you asking anyway?" I ask back. Su-san silent. Tatsumi on other hand look like he is trying to think of good answer to cover Su-san sudden silent.

"I just curious that is all" Su-san give me his cold answer which disappointment. I was hoping he has some weird habit on liking weird thing like me. I sigh in disappointment.

"Is something I said?" Su-san ask with a black look on his face. I shook my head and then smile.

"No, it is nothing" I look away and I get a feeling that those two knows that it is not nothing. After that we didn't talk much.

We continue to walk for another 5 minutes and finally arrived in the capital. We then take another few minutes to get to my bookstore. Luckily, there is no problem appear and makes me wonder where are those thug who trying to attack me.

"Hey, Tatsumi, have you ever think about changing the country?" I asking out of blues making Tatsumi and Su-san look at me. I smile weakly

"This country is corrupted, cruel and disgusting but boring at the same times. People died so easily and the feeling of guilt is no longer exist. Maybe that how this world should…"

"That is not how it should be!" Tatsumi suddenly yell which startled me and stop our walks. He look intense like he in an edge of anger. I must have make him feel angry. Tatsumi slowly calm his self after Su-san pat his shoulder. Tatsumi then regret what he just did.

"I know I have no right to say this but, I do think this country should, no, must change. People are all suffering and dying because of this corruption. I know how twisted and corrupted this capital but if I can help even a single life, at very least, I was able to save a life even if what I did is wrong" Tatsumi said with strong and serious eyes. This is the first time I see a fire in someone's eyes. Tatsumi, you must have a hard life. I slowly smile then pat his head.

"That was the impressive speech that I ever heard" I giggle while Tatsumi blushing and Su-san smile.

"You are something Tatsumi. You are pure and innocent but determine while your companion is kind of like a robot sometimes" I laugh and then ruffling his head.

"Well, let's continue our walks. I starting to get sleepy and tired with your intense speech" I tease as I continue my walk. The two following me from behind. After like 2-3 minutes, we arrive at my bookstore.

"Thanks for company me back here" I grin.

"It is no big deal. It actually nice to get to know you Lubbock-san" Tatsumi smile back

"Lubo. I prefer you calling me Lubo"

"Lubo-san" Tatsumi repeat and that sound much better.

"By the way, I forgot to ask this guy how he was ever to clean and fix my store in just one night. But maybe I ask some other times then" I glare at Su-san with intention but only make him smile.

"But thank you anyway. Let's hang out again" I said in my cheerful tone. This is the first after a long time, I actually enjoy someone company. Probably because they are boys. Yes, handsome and tall guy with a cute and shota boy. Although, Tatsumi's height is the same as me.

"Well we.." Tatsumi about to say when Su-san pat his shoulder and shook. He look a bit serious.

"Right, sorry. We are hunters so when the season changes, we going to move somewhere else" Tatsumi look a bit sad as I understand why. Hunters normally hunts base on the season and weather. They also have a life to do as well while is mine…

"I understand but if you ever free, come by to my store okay" I bow politely and then give then a wave of goodbye before I enter my store and heading to my room where there is window that shown the sight in the street. I look at the window and the two still there. As they about to leave, they waving at me as I reply they back. They later disappear from my sight.

"Damn, what a wild night. I hope those thug didn't attack me on daylight or break in my store" I sigh as I remember the harsh reality.

"It strange, I just meet them tonight and I already miss them. And that guy… " I stare at the moon and remember that silent, tall, handsome and strange guy named 'Su-san'. Well I forgot to ask his full name is but it is better calling him that than 'stranger'. For some reason, I have this strange feeling for him but maybe I too tired for today.

"That reminds me, why those two look worry and asking about my glove anyway? Damn I usually more alert but I guess been chase by those thugs and then almost have a heart attack by that guy, make sense why I acting not myself today. Oh well, time to sleep" I sigh. I when to my desk and slowly take off my green jacket and my red goggles. Just I about to take my glove, the thing in the center of the glove starting to spin which causing a 'hay-wire' to my thread. Okay my pun suck.

"What the hell?" I shut my eyes as I was afraid what will happen. After I feel that the gear (the spinning thing on the center) stop spinning, I open my eyes and shock to see the thread are all over my room. When I touch the thread slowly, I thread's thin yet sharp. I also can feel the weight of the thread through my glove. Is like, the thread is part of me and I can tell what is happening through this thread.

"What is this thing?" Like a snap, I remember something. I once read in an old book when I was a child. Long ago, the first emperor has command the scientists all over the world to create a weapon to ensure the safety of his empire. So the scientists create those weapon with not just any material. They used the rarest, difficult and uneasy material to create this weapon. Some are from Ultra-class-danger-species while some are from rare material that only exist to that time. Hence within the first emperor hand they are 48 super weapon known as..

"Teigu" I shock and look at my glove. This glove is a Teigu and I didn't realize it. That is why Tatsumi and Su-san look at my hand weirdly. I also remember that Su-san once make a quiet sign to Tatsumi. Could that be he knew that this is a Teigu and that is why he is asking me about if I sale this glove.

"Holy crap. This is probably the greatest discovery I ever achieve. I starting to regret for not been alert with those two. What should I do now?" I silent for a while. Just then, the gear is starting to move again.

"This is… there is three men inside my store?" I somehow was able to detect and can figure out what it is based on the gear move and the feel of the thread. So the thread was not only in my room, it entire building. I take a deep breath to calm myself. I slowly stand up and place my back again the wall of my room as I thinking on how I use this.

"I need to think of a plan. This might be my first after a long time" I look at my Teigu and I internally laughing at myself. I guess, my worst day has come again. Here I thought I can live peacefully without any blood again.

"Even I can't run away from my own fate" I grin.

* * *

"Tatsumi, you do know that your word just now make she think that you are part of Night Raid or revolutionary army?" Susanoo comment which Tatsumi freak out a bit. They are now heading back to their Hideout

"I'm sorry, Su-san. I just can't help it when she said something like that. Her word is like there is no hope for us" Tatsumi look a frustrated when remembering Lubbock's word about this country. What she said is right, this country is too corrupted. That is why he choose this line of work, to help change the country.

"By the way, what did you do to her store anyway? She look serious about it" Tatsumi stare at Susanoo as he just remember Lubbock's word about Susanoo doing something in her store.

"Well, her house was very messy and the bookshelf in her store are like ready to break any time. When she fell asleep, I carrying her to her room and then began cleaning the entire building. I also when to the forest, looking for a good quality wood and then used it to create brand new bookshelf and rearrange the book in proper order. I also cook her some pancake and hot coffee before leaving. I must forgot to leave a note to her" Susanoo explain as he look at Tatsumi with proud eyes.

"No way" Tatsumi sweating a little. "The boss and the rest were worried when you didn't came back that night. We all when all-out just to look for you. I was relief that Leone and Mine find you after that." Tatsumi smile weakly.

"I don't understand, why you people worrying about me? I am just a Teigu and there is no need to worry about me" Susanoo look a little confused. He is a human Teigu and as a weapon, he don't has a capacity to understand any emotion.

"You not just a Teigu but a friend as well. We fight and help each other no matter what" Tatsumi smile and Susanoo still don't understand.

"A friend?" Susanoo repeat.

"Yeah, just like you and Lubo is. I surprised that you and Lubo are friends. I starting to understand why u ask about her glove. You worry that weird glove of her will hurt her" Tatsumi remember about Susanoo first introduce her and asking about her glove. It seem, Tatsumi does not notice about what is on Lubbock's hand.

"That glove is a Teigu" Susanoo reveal the truth as Tatsumi freak out again. Like really freak out. Did he hear right?

"What does that mean she is.." Tatsumi look at Susanoo and hoping that it is not what he think she is.

"Yes. She is that Teigu's wielder but she does not seem to notice it was a Teigu" Susanoo sigh as he look worry about Lubbock.

"Is that the reason why you asking me to be a little quiet so she wouldn't notice about the Teigu on her hand?" Tatsumi ask again.

"No, I do that so she wouldn't suspect us. She probably thinking it is strange that we hunting some danger beast during night time. She may look like a normal girl but she actually has a flexible mind. I know that because I once saw some few books that has high language barrier and even an adult has difficulty to read that kind of book. She real combat books, criminal book and some picture of men and.."

"I think you shouldn't mention her personal life, Su-san" Tatsumi immediately stop as Susanoo's observation because it when off the topic.

"I guess I understand why she has flexible mind if she read those kind of book" Tatsumi sweating again.

"It best we discuss this with the others. I am sure the boss has some piece of her mind" Tatsumi smile softly as Susanoo's agree. In few minutes they arrive at their Hideout.


	3. Madness

_**I would like to thanks you guys for keeping on reading this one. In this chapter, Lubbock is a bit occ.**_

 _ **Once again, thanks for reading and please review. I am sorry for my poor English grammar. I will try to improve more in up coming chapter.**_

* * *

I panting and lying my back against the wall. I slowly knee down after a long run again. Damn, my arms huts. Those damn thugs. I have to admit I become clumsier than few years ago. I cover my hand on injures near my shoulder when the pain strike again. I hope no one saw me running here.

I stare at the wall and remembering what I just did to those thug. Thanks to them, I am hiding from guards because I know, they will assume me as the member of the Night Raid.

Few hours ago.

The three men from before quietly break inside the store. However, thanks to the thread which has covering the store, I was ever to predict the movement and number of the intruders.

"Be quiet. That chick still sleeping" one of the men slowly open the door in my room. I at that time was hiding behind the door. Thanks for my feminine body, I was ever to hide in small blind area. I quietly move behind one of men. I place my left hand on his head and my other hand on his chin. I then twist his head very hard until I can hear a loud crack on his neck. The sound was loud making the other man look at their fallen partner.

I immediately grab the knife that he caught and using it by throwing the knife at the one that was in front of me. The knife hit the head which instant kill him. Two men down. Last one to go.

"You little!" He took out his gun and unlike other two, this one faster. He quickly pull the trigger and thank of his lack of aiming, one of the bullets hits my left arm while the other bullets missed. The man punch me and then slam me on the floor causing the floor to break and I fell with it. My back immediately slam on the floor causing me to split blood.

"Well this is your end now little girl" The man jumps from his initial position and land in front of me. My body was hurting really badly as the man approaching me. He then, grab me by the neck and lift me until my feet can't touch the ground.

"It such a shame you have a pretty face but the lady already paid us and you already kill two of my men. So said any last word?" The man grin at me like a mad man as I look like I struggling. I then slowly smile like an arrogant brat.

"This is my store and I telling you one little secret" I look down on him as he give me the 'not-understand' look at me. The man expression quickly changes as something just tie his neck causing him to choke. The man let go of me causing me to fell on my knee while he is trying to find the cause of his choking.

"This store is cover with thread. The moment you jump down from here, and grab my neck, that is when I reel my thread to tie your neck" I smile as I slowly trying to stand up. The man froze as the thread becomes tighter.

"I am not going to choke you to defeat" I approach the man, as he look at me with a fear look. I grip my hand really hard, ordering the thread to do as I command. With that, a big crack sound was produce and the man who was choking just now, fell down lifelessly. "I just going to break your neck"

I quickly slam myself against the bookshelf as I reel back my thread and the pain slowly appear. The wound from the fall and the gun really hurts. I hear a voice coming from outside. Panic starting to flow and without thinking, I quickly used my secret back door and escape before the imperial barged into my store. I also quickly hide my Teigu from the eyes.

After a few minutes running and it is clear that no one is chasing me, I rest myself at the dark corner of the city. And that is how I got myself here.

"Damn! It already pass midnight and I am sure that most clinic already closing" I look at my arm and the blood continue to flow out from my arm. I slowly move my hand from my wound to cover it more which release more pain in my arm.

"Lubo..san?" just then I heard the same feminine voice. I look at my right and saw the same woman I met this evening. What is she doing here in this late hour?

"Ai-san?" I look at her and she look very worry when she saw the bleeding on my arm.

"I going to call some help" she call her guard to help checking on me. She really is a rich girl. Figures.

"She really wounded. It be best we take her to the master" one of the soldier quietly help me without asking me if I okay or not.

"We talk you to see my father. He is a great doctor and I am sure he will to help you" Ai tells me about her father as we enter her caravan and heading straight to her mansion.

"There you go. It might take a while for your wound to heal" The doctor, who is at his late 40, wearing an expensive clothing and has fair blonde hair with blue eyes and has a darker skin tone, smile after he finish treating my wound.

* * *

"Thank you, Dr. Yazuki, I feel a bit better now" I smile back and then look at my arm and body that cover with bandages. I am currently sitting on a comfortable chair in Ai's mansion.

"How did you get that wound?" Ai who has been fatefully sitting next to her father, ask with worry looks.

"My house was been rob by some thugs and because of I saw their face, they thought of eliminated me. I was manage to escape but thanks to their attacks, I had a little hard time running. Thankfully Ai-san here found me" I make a quick, lie story about what happen. The doctor and Ai seem relief to hear.

"I glad I found you and take you to my father. If not, those wound will be worst" Ai smile softly as she look at me.

"How about you stay here for a while? We can have our maid to look after you until you are completely recovery. It is also late and it will be dangerous if those men where come back for you" The doctor offer. I look at him for a while.

"Alright then. But what actually Ai-san doing in the middle of the night?" I agree and ask Ai. As far I know, most people would not dare to come out and walking in this late of hour because there said, Night Raid will appear during at night. There are 'Night' Raid so it is understanding why they appear during night hour.

"I was visiting my friend and I lost track of time. We get used to coming home late so this is normal for us" Ai answer with a smile but I know I saw her sweating. I smile at her saying that I understand but the truth is I understand she is lying to me. I see many people lie and spoke truth. Because of that, I can predict and tell if she lying or not. In this case, she is.

"How about I ask my maid to take you to your room?" Ai call her maid as I slowly standing up. Two maid enter the room and I am wondering why they cover their lower part of their face?

"This is Emily and Anna. They will guide you to your room" Ai make a quick introduction and order her maid. They nodded and politely asking me to following them. I grab my jacket which hide my Teigu and later follow the two maid.

As I walk in this hallway, I saw some of the maids and butlers are busy cleaning the hallway. It still bugs me. Why they cover their lower part of their faces with white mask and bandage on their neck? Why they look a bit tired? This mansion feel like a haunted house with their workers like that.

"Here is your room, miss. Please take a good rest. The one of us will come in and clean your wound once you wake up again" Emily who has an orange hair spoke with gentle voice as the two maids bow. I slowly walk into the room while the two maids left me alone in this room.

The room is bigger than my old room and in this room, there is a queen-size bed, nightstand, a lamp on a nightstand, a desk with a chair and an empty closet. This must be for their guest. While I am alone, I quickly check the room and there is nothing out of ordinary. I place my jacket on the chair and slowly put the Teigu inside the drawer of the desk. I then walking to the bed and land myself on it. So far nothing is happen.

"This mansion feel really wrong. I should be careful with them" I sigh before I close my eyes and let my mind rest. This entire night has already 'killing' my body and I must rest for now.

* * *

A week has pass and nothing seems out of ordinary. My wound are slowly heal since I stuck in this mansion. I also making some new friends with the maids and butlers. From my view, the workers here is from the countryside and willing to overwork themselves for money. Sometimes I ask what is under the mask but they said because of the doctor ask to and I know they never asking why.

During my free time, the doctor lean me some of his book in his room because he knows I like to read. I something have a conversation with the doctor and Ai (when is at home) while I slowly uncover this mansion's story.

Few years ago, the doctor used to have a beautiful wife and a young teenage son who he said was about my age. His wife and son were kill when they on their way home from the countryside. Since then, it always has been the two of them. He also said that he approved Ai's lover, Weler and also said Ai is going to be a good doctor. Her greatest idol is the doctor's friend name Dr. Stylish who currently working with the imperial. He said that the doctor has magic hand and has an interesting persona.

"Hey, Emily. Where is Mika and Veny? I have not seem them since yesterday" I ask the first maid I met while she is cleaning my room and I am reading a book. Emily, Mika and Veny are the only three maid that I get close too since they the only who help changing my bandage and cleaning the room.

"Mika and Veny 'went' home to their home town last night. They must had forgot to say goodbye for you" Emily said with a cold tone which I can tell something bad must happen.

"It is okay to tell me what is happening here. I promise I keep quiet" I smile gently but Emily only silent and continue cleaning.

"Something wrong?" I ask when Emily look at me with a sad eyes.

"Miss Lubbock. For all my time working here, you are the kindest person I ever met. Unlike any Lady Ai's guest, you are the only one who were kind to all of us and even had time to talk to us. I happy that I get to meet you" Emily give me a warm hug to me as I hug her back.

"Anna will going to 'check' on you tonight" I blink when she said the word 'check' like there is another meaning to it. She then whisper to my ear something as I blink.

"Have a nice day, Miss Lubbock" Emily bow and I can tell she is smiling at me before she left the room. I stare at the door and for some reason I feel like I am not going to see Emily again.

* * *

During dinner, I sit next to Ai in their luxurious dining room and Ai who keep on talking about Weler and what they been doing this entire day. The doctor only smile while eating his food.

"Is your wound heal already?" the doctor ask while he and his daughter look at me with a smile on their face.

"Is about to. I think another good rest and I be good as new. I thank you for taking care of me. I should be recover soon and off my way back to my poor store" I smile kindly to them despite been an act.

"I see, I am going to miss your company here" the doctor nodded politely while Ai look a bit disappointing.

"I feel is like yesterday that you coming in into this mansion. I wish you could stay longer. I know, how about we play dress-up tomorrow. I have a lot of clothes and I think you should try them all" Ai give me her big smile but I know she is still faking in front of me.

"Miss Lubbock are still young and beautiful. I am sure many men will like you and maybe even asking on a date" The doctor praise and tease me a little while I can only smile at him.

"Excuse my rudeness but I think I should go back to my room. I already full and I need to change my bandage before I when to bed" I bow politely as I take my leave. I quickly enter my room and slam my back against the door. I sigh relief that they didn't notice my off acting.

"Miss Lubbock, I am here to change your bandage" Anna knock the door and I let her enter. When she enter, on her hand is not the empty tray, a ball of bandage and some medicine that they usually brought. No. This time is a white clean shirt, blue knee-length pain and a hoodie cape.

"Emily ask me to give this to you and want you to escape from here. There will be few guard in this mansion since some of them following the lady to 'study' while some guarding the doctor. There is a secret door that lead you outside the mansion without anyone knowing. Please escape while they off guard" Anna quickly hand me the clothes which make me wonder why.

"Before you go, tell me what Emily up too and why she sent you to give this to me?" I ask and I really hope they answer honestly to me. Anna silent for a while before she take of the white mask that was covering her lower part of her face. I shock.

"What they have done to you?" I look disgusted at the place where Anna hide. Her cheek is cover with weird dark infection which make me feel disgusted. What kind of disease is this and why Anna can still smiling?

"This is one of the doctor's experiment. He used us, workers, to create a new disease that can kill the revolutionary army in just few hours. The doctor never give us the antidote and many of us are already died because of the infection inside our body. Only when you come into this mansion, the doctor conduct less experiment than he used too" Anna told me everything as her slowly wearing the mask back.

"And Ai?" I ask about the daughter because I know it will be impossible for a daughter didn't know about this.

"She maybe release her stress at her 'maids' at a small house which is 1 km from north-east of this mansion. Even since you come here, Lady Ai's torture has become more painful and intense. She release all her anger to us every time she saw you, smiling and happy with all of us. Emily told me that Lady Ai is going to torture you the moment your body recover. Because of that, Emily ask me to hand the clothes to you and ask you to escape while there is not many guard" Anna immediately left the room and leaving me stunning with that knowledge. I don't get a chance to ask her where is Emily.

I always knew this family is sick and twisted. I already plan to leave before anyone find out that I already recover. But I never knew, that the workers here were been used and beaten by this family. And Ai, I always knew she never likes me but to go ask far as release her anger to the maid. To Anna and the others.

"Ai, you gone too far. It looks like my disgusted and anger towards you can no longer stand with that twisted mind of yours" I whisper softly as I feel like I want to kill that woman right now. I quickly change my clothes and then heading to the closet to take out my green jacket.

"Well, my dear friend. It is about time we do this one more time" I smile as I open the drawer of my desk and saw my Teigu still in peace. I wears the gloves on my hand and put the stool at the back of my pant. I check my Teigu and the gear and the thread all still working with me. I then close the light and make my bed looks like someone is sleeping.

I wait for few minutes to make sure that there is no one in front of my door. I slowly open to take a peek and relief that there is no one guarding the room. I slowly step outside my room and take another look around in case there is someone approaching here.

"Anna said, Ai is at small house which is 1 km north-east from here" I walk quietly in this hallway while thinking how to get to where Lady Ai is. Jumping from third floor is a pain and there are guard down there. Exist through the front door is off the question. I sigh as I look at a huge window of the hallway. The moon shine beautifully tonight.

"Everyone! Move to the front line now!"

"Make sure don't let any of them get close into the mansion!"

"That!"

I hear the sound of bullets and yelling on the courtyard. I look down and see the guards are shooting at someone. Just then, a young girl with black hair, has a red eyes and wearing a black uniform with black jacket, slaying every guard that she see.

"Isn't that Akame? Why is she.." Another assassin appear and this time a man wearing an armor. By the first look, I can tell that is a Teigu. Akame and armor Teigu user. Wait.

"They here to assassinate the doctor and Ai"

I quickly run in the hallway and heading to the backdoor which happen to be at the kitchen. I thank for the workers here that willing to show me around the mansion. If I use the backdoor I might…

"My, oh my, what do we have here?"

I stop run as I see an unfamiliar female figure walking the opposite direction from me. I slowly can see her appearance once she step into the light of the moon. She has a long messy blonde hair with cat ear on it, wearing a sexy revealing outfit which I can see the size of that breast of her is like… I might keep that to myself. Her hand is like a fury beast hand and she also has a tail. From my standing, she must be a Teigu user as well. Maybe the bell on her waist.

"You must be one of Night Raid" I look at her while she smirk playfully at me. My guess is right. By the look the way she is standing in front of me, I can tell she must has been a strong assassin plus with a Teigu, she is someone that I need to escape.

"Yup, sweetie. And since you know my face, I can't let you live" The blonde woman smirk playfully again at me. In a blink, she already in front of me, ready to punch my head. Luckily I manage to dodge it but the claw of her hand hits my cheek. I quickly grab her arm and with all the force I have, I slam her into the floor. However, using that strong force on her cause the pain from the gun begin to sting again. Even my back is hurting again.

"I should get goin-" Just I about to leave, the woman quickly grab my neck and slam hard my back again the floor causing the floor to crack and I split blood on her face. Luckily I manage to wrap by body using my thread under my shirt or else that slam will paralyze or even kill me.

"That was one hell of slam on the back. I have to admit you are strong. Initially, I thought of letting you live since you never involved with that scheme but I guess I was wrong. If I didn't meet you here, I am sure you going to help our target's escape" the woman sigh and prepare her fist to leave a finishing blow.

"Sadly you are wrong" I smile as if I mock her as she blink.

"What proof do you have that I am going to help that mad doctor and his daughter? You may be an assassin but you totally letting a lot of opening" the woman look at me with confusing. Just then, she quickly let go of my neck and jumps few step back from me. As her eyes finally focus on what has surrounding me.

"A Teigu user?" The woman look shock as I slowly stand up after that slam. Damn. I thought I get her. I pant slowly as I trying to think what my next move is. My teigu is more of an defensive type then offensive type. Well I still trying to learn this teigu.

"This is my first time to actually fight again another Teigu user" The woman slowly use her usual smirk and in battle position. This woman sure like to have a fight but I running out of times. If I dual with her, the other Night Raid will come here soon.

"It hope this works or I will died" I close my eyes as I slowly feel my Teigu. I quickly control my gear and command my thread to surround our entire surrounding making the woman at least lost focus on me.

"When I am on my beast form, my sense such as smell, hear and sight become more powerful. I also become quicker than I was before" The woman charge and she manage to avoid all of my thread. From first look, she look like a lion trying to lay a claw on me.

"But I am sure even a lion cannot escape from my thread" the woman blink causing her to be a little distract and I barely manage to avoid her punch before hitting my face. I quickly get closer to her and manage to wrap my thread around her neck. I tighten my thread by reel them in and causing the woman to be in choke.

"That was scary" I knee down not because of fear but my body start to the painful sore due to this woman attack me.

"Aren't you going to finish me?" the woman grin even do I trap her neck with my thread. I sighed softly before I try to read my thread.

"I have few minutes before your friends get to you or to her" I sighed again before I standing up and approaching the lion lady. I need to be quick to catch up with Ai before she escape or Night Raid kill her.

"I guess the fastest way to exist this mansion is.." I quickly tie both the woman hand so that she wouldn't try to do any sneaky thing on me. I immediately grab her neck and with all the force that I have, I throw her at the window. I quickly reel back my thread before the woman's body clash with the window

The window clash and I quickly used my thread to wrap around her waist. I reel my gear to drag me closer to woman. As both of us fall, I used her as my landing pillow and we crash on the bushes.

"That was a painful" I quickly get out the bushes while the woman seem to be out cold.

"Sorry but it was needed to" I quickly run toward the north-east where there should be a small house there. God. This back is killing me and my leg starting to get exhausted. But I have to hurry. I need to deal with Ai before the Night Raid does.

"Lady Lubbock!" One of the guard approach me after I run for about few minutes from mansion. I pant hardly before I catching my breath while the guard who approaching me asking me if I alright or anything. I slowly look at my surrounding at all I see is a guard in front of me, Ai who is cover by three of her guard and a house bigger than my building.

"Lubo-chan, I am glad you are alright. I heard there is an intruder in the mansion and I was worry about…." Ai smile relief and look all worry. I eyeing at the guard in front of me and he had many opening. Plus, I saw a big knife on him. So I quickly grab his knife and stab him in the neck as his blood spray on me. Her three guard was on their guns the moment they see the blood on me

"Why, Lubo-chan? Why did you kill him?!" Ai look horrifying and starting to cry while hiding behind her guards who seem like they also scare with my action and ready to fire me.

"Stop with that fake cry of yours. I know that you are lying from the day we met. Your acting and crying skill is so obvious that even a child can see you are faking" I mock her with a smile which lead her to stop crying. She step in front of her guards with an unpleasant aura.

"How dare you mock me! You have no idea how much I want to skin that pretty face of yours and then tormenting you in the worst possible way. I should had let you died from those three idiot who were kill by an assassin!" Ai finally shown her wicked self as I watch how miserable she is.

"But no. I thought I should take you back to my little lab here and treat you like any of my pigs are! But no! My father who saw you for the first time, immediately take liking on you!" Ai slowly place her palm on her face to trying to hide her wicked smile but I can see it clearly.

"My father, who never once talk or even look for me, suddenly shown all the side I never seen on him to you. He smile, he laugh, he even willing to spend with you the garden with you who he often do when my brother is still alive. Is like you are his daughter and I just some sort of 'ghost' in his eyes" Ai laugh like a mad woman.

"I will never forgive you! Because of you, Weler who is the only man that ever treat me with care and love, choosing you as well. He often thinking and worrying about you and he even ignore me when we on a date. How many men must you took away from me! If I died tonight then, I rather see you died first! Guards!" Ai point her finger at me meaning ordering her guards to shoot me.

As I was about to create a barrier, the pain sting on my arm again causing me to froze temporarily. Why now?! Why in times like this? I curse myself as I can heard Ai laughing before the sound of bullets firing at me.

"Hold still!" just in a nick of time, someone appear in front of me and embrace me with a hug. He quickly covering from any bullets that coming directly to me and I can hear the bullets hits him. Few seconds later, the sound of bullets stops and replace with a gasp.

"What is he?!"

"No one can heal like that?!"

"He is a monster!"

I slowly look at the man and surprised once again to see HIM again. The stranger who saved and help me before. Su-san. Why he is here?

"Don't just stand there! Kill the both of them!" I can heard Ai frustration when she order her men. I about to stand and used my teigu until Su-san stop me.

"Stay here!" Su-san command as he turn his back on me and face Ai's guard. Two of the guards are holding their sword and running toward us while the other man still holding his gun for back up. Su-san sigh as he take out his weapon and just a blink, he already kill two of Ai's guard.

The last guard freak out as he starting to shoot aimlessly. Su-san perfectly block all the bullets even the bullets that were directly to me. Su-san quickly lay a strong punch on the last guard causing Ai to scream in shock as he sent the last guard fly and accidentally open the door of a small house. Ai crawl backward inside the small house as she has no longer has any guards or protection.

"Wait!" I call out as I slowly approaching the house while Su-san eyeing at me until I enter in the house. Inside this house was like a manhunt. Corpse are hanging with no clothes and full with marks and bruised. Some of the corpse has the same infection disease like Anna is. Some, has burning marks, bruises and even some prisoner that are dying because of the thing Ai did.

What really shock me is not this corpse but the first thing that I saw is someone that I familiar with. Someone who I wish I could said goodbye before.

"Emily?" I stare at her corpse. All cover with bruise and mark of infection. On her face, I can see she is smiling making look like she is dying in peace. Behind her, there also another corpse that I familiar with. Mika and Veny, the maid who I befriend with. Steven the butler who something clean my room, Ailo, a little boy who work at the garden and Seki, the butlers who like to make dirty jokes at me. They all has a smile on their face

"I think I see enough" I said coldly as I approaching Ai who look at me with fear.

"P-ple-please. It was a joke just now! I can explain why Emily is there! You see.." Ai immediately talking nonsense at me as I knee down on her and grab her collar. I pause for a while.

"I pretty sure, you and 'them' has explain to me enough" I smile kindly at her before I lay a strong punch on her face. I keep on doing it until, the skin on her face is ripping and the sound of broken bone inside her skull is like a music to me. I even forgot about my pain inside of me. Su-san, quickly grab my wrist meaning to stop punching her.

"She already dead. There is no use for keep this up" Su-san said in his calm voice as I silent and he still not letting my hand go. He knows, if he let go, I will continue this meaningless punching on her face. I continue to silent until I let go of Ai. Su-san slowly let go of my wrist.

"Thank you. At very least, I manage to kill her before Night Raid does" I smile as tear covering my cheek. I feel like I manage to get revenge for those people. I should be happy but I can't. My head become dizzy and I slowly can't feel my body.

Su-san immediately grab me the moment I off balance. He let me rest my head on his arm cause me to look at him. God, he look so handsome. I don't mind dying on his arm if this continue. Before I realize, I pass out on his arm. Such a luck.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and don't worry, she is not died. Next chapter, Lubbock is stuck with Night Raid.** _


	4. Joining

**I am sorry that I take longer to update and this chapter is shorter than I usually write. But thankfully I manage to finish this despite the drama in my rl. Thanks for reading this and see you guys again.**

 **(PS: I am sorry if Lubbock is OOC)**

* * *

"You want me to join Night Raid?" I am very surprised. I remember that I wake up in different bedroom which is larger than my old bedroom. I notice the scenery of the forest from the window that indicate I am no longer in the capital. All I remember I pass out after beating Ai to death.

To make this quick and understand, Tatsumi who we met before, greet to me and explain everything about what happen on that night. Apparently was asleep for two days now and my body still in recovery. Tatsumi then introduce everyone of Night Raid and now I am here in front of their queen ( Najenda ) as she offer me to join her group. I have to admit, she look pretty damn cool.

"According to my subordinate, you have a talent to kill and not to mention a Teigu-user as well. That is not something an average 'citizen' can have. You already knew the capital corruption" Najenda said with a confident smile as I a little hesitated.

"Yeah, corrupted noble, puppet guards, torturing innocent and even assassination. The capital is nothing but hell. Only those who has power, money and influence can survived that kind of world. That what I learn" I said in confident and cocky a little. In truth, this world is like a hell that I become bore than afraid.

"True that the capital is like you said however, not all are true. We kill those who are corrupted and little by little, we will reach our goal. When that happen, the world will changes. Have you ever heard of Revolutionary army?" Najenda ask me and the last two word actually caught my attention.

"The Revolutionary army is the group of people that against the corruption of this world. It start out small but little by little, it become a huge organization. I guess, that is when Night Raid tag along" I said in a bit serious. I have to thanks to Daisuke for this since he know so much about everything.

"You already know about that too. I guess living in the capital really helps you get this much information" Tatsumi look impress with my knowledge and I feel proud for that. Well half of it.

"But I am curious, just what is Night Raid's goal? Did you guys only kill because Revolutionary army ask for?" I look at everyone and curious about their true goal is. They don't just kill people with no reason.

"Our main goal is to eliminate the source of this corruption, the Prime Minister. You must have heard about him by now" Najenda lend up her mechanic arm up and then quickly make a fist in the air when she mention the word 'Prime Minister'. She really sound deathly serious.

"We also accepting request from the civilian like the one during the doctor's and his daughter's assassination. I believe the one that request us was a maid name Emily. She also ask us to save you from the doctor and his daughter" Leone, the beast lady that I fought before, add and the word 'Emily' really ring the bell. I silent before I put on my act.

"Well, she already dead. It's can't be help" I smile and said coldly like Emily is nothing to me. I think I just saw Tatsumi look a little upset with my word. Well, I am sad but what is in the past stay in the past.

"Lunch is ready" Just then, Su-san just come out from the kitchen (I think). I look and actually surprised to see him wearing an apron with a cute picture of a rabbit at the center and wearing a white t-shirt with his sleeve are fold until his elbow to reveal his muscle arm. Damn, he look so attractive with that look.

"So even him is part of this too. I am not surprised" I act like I am disappoint when actually I am happy to see him. At least there is one hot guy I can eyeing all day. Tatsumi is still a boy and Bulat is… just been Bulat. I think he has an eye on Tatsumi. Oh well.

"I am glad you are alright. Although, your body still not recovery yet" Oh crap. He is smiling at me. I need to keep calm and add natural. If not, I am sure that pink hair girl (Mine) and that beast woman (Leone) will make fun of me.

"That's right, I heard Susanoo has been helpful to you for few times now. You should consider paying back the debt by join us" Najenda smirk as I look surprised with my mouth and eyes wide open. What did she just said?

"Najenda is my master, basically. My task is to keep her safe and help her along her subordinate. I also in charge of cooking when I have free time. If you have something you want to eat, feel free to ask me" Susanoo, his full name, smile at me and I think this one is more sincere than before. I couldn't stop looking at him.

"So, do you still want to.."

"Okay, I join you. Now, I want to see your cooking" My eye's spark and quickly agree joining Night Raid. I mean, I can see him every day and eat his food. I maybe get a chance to spend more time with Su-san. I quickly ask him where is his food and he seem likely to show the dining room.

Damn… I just finish my last bowl of rice as my stomach is full. That was a delicious meat I ever eat. I didn't know the beast that Susanoo and Akame capture this morning (Tatsumi told me about it) was this good. But I am more impress on Akame when she actually finish half of the meat on the huge dish like that. She is talented and gluttony at the same time.

"Su-san's cooking is the best" Leone said out loud as she place her hand on her belly.

"You cooked a lot today, Su-san" Tatsumi look at Susanoo with curious. I actually also curious when Tatsumi said that to Susanoo.

"Today is Lubbock-san's official member of Night Raid. I figure I should cook more since she has been sleeping for almost a week and it her first day as Night Raid" Susanoo said and I actually a little embarrassing when he said that. I shouldn't put too much expectation from his word. He probably doing it because of other reason. Yeah, another reason.

"Anyway. Since Lub-chan is officially a member, tell me, how did you give Cross Tail anyway?" Leone sneaky ask me when I am off guard.

"Cross Tail?" I repeat.

"Your teigu. I can't believe you using a teigu and does not know anything about it" I know it she going to mock me.

"Your Teigu is known as Infinite Used: Cross Tail. That not much saying about it but like its name, it can use in many way. You smart enough to beat Leone despite she is in her beast form" Najenda explain and praise a little to me. I actually happy to hear that but I hide it. I don't want everyone think I too pride.

"Thank you. I fought Cross Tail at antic store. The owner don't want and I found it very cool so I decide to buy it. It after Tatsumi and Su-san company me home that I found out that it was a Teigu. Cross Tail save my life from those thug" I answer Leone's question with a smile. I really grateful that I met Cross Tail

"Oh wait, you mean those three thugs from the Yamazaki's gang were kill by you? You better than I thought" Mine admit it even do she don't want to admit.

"I was worry that when you gone like that. I am glad that you are fine" Tatsumi express his gratitude with a smile that really capture my heart. His smile was pure and innocent. It is hard to believe an assassin has this kind of smile. Luckily, I am more interest in Su-san's smile. That smile look damn charming with him.

"When Tatsumi found out that you were at that mad doctor's house, he was the one who ask us to take you here to join Night Raid. He said that you have a talent for kill and strong too. I guess he was right when we fought and I surprised that Tatsumi here didn't told us about you having a Teigu" Leone grab Tatsumi and drag his head to her rack and ruffling his hair. Tatsumi look uncomfortable but he just let her be. They sure are close.

"Well, she has always been a strong girl. No doubt she can master her Teigu faster than anyone else" Bulat look at me and his eyes said he is confident in me. It is strange. Why he sound like he knows me?

"You sure confident in me. But I try. After all, I am better than pinky flat girl over there" okay, I said that on purpose just to piss Mine off. Mine look at me like she want to kill me and when our eyes clash, everyone can see the war that will happen between us.

"That reminds me, why Su-san has not eat yet? Is he not hungry?" I quickly change subject and look at Susanoo who is washing the dishes.

"Well you see…"

"Su-san, normally eat when everyone is finish eating. It is really rare to see Su-san eating with us. Trust me" Tatsumi quickly cuts Sheele's word and I can tell he is lying. But then again, his lie also make sense. Maybe he don't like eating with everyone? Who knows, I barely know him but it wouldn't hurt to dig his secret a little.

"I see" I act like I accept Tatsumi's lie.

"Anyway, you should rest today. I already put some books in your room" Akame remind me and I amaze how different she is from when I saw her at Ai's mansion. She actually look nicer than she in 'assassin mode'. I like her this way. Save my neck better.

"Alright then" I nodded and take my leave. I look back at them and it seem they having a quick meeting. Maybe they discuss about something import mission? I am new and my wound is not recover yet. Best I rest for now.

Third POV…

"Sorry about that, Sheele. I don't want her to think different off Su-san" Tatsumi apologize after a lie he just said to Lubbock. In truth, Susanoo is a Teigu. Biological Teigu who has his own mind. Tatsumi afraid if Lubbock found that Susanoo is a Teigu, he not sure what she will react because, she seem she join Night Raid because she is interested with Susanoo.

"Well, it so obvious that she interest in Su-san. What do you think of her, Su-san?" Leone tease Susanoo who just finish washing the dish. He actually don't understand what Leone is asking.

"Lubo-san is a strong and smart girl. She sometimes look at me weirdly" Susanoo answer while recalling Lubbo stared at him. He admit, she look very cute when she look at him like that.

"But she eventually found out that Su-san is a Teigu. I mean, she must have notices something off from him" Mine said in displease while noticing the truth.

"That is true" Sheele agree.

"She will in shock but I am sure she accept it eventually. Lubbock is not a type of girl that take the reality harshly" Najenda confident with her spoke. The way she sound is like she know Lubbock for a long time.

"You sound like you know her, boss" Akame look at her with curious eyes.

"Well, maybe, or maybe not. But still, it is good we have more member. I assign you and Akame take care of Lubbock" Najenda look at Susanoo then to Akame before giving their new assignment. Akame and Susanoo immediately nod while saying 'understand'.

"Now back to our really business. Did you and Mine find any news or target need to be handed, Leone?" Najenda quickly change the subject and look at Leone with serious look.

"Well, so far there is no news about Esdeath at Northern reign but…" Leone who was in her cheering, happy mood slowly turns deathly serious like what she about the said is really important.

"The Tartaros has return from their work" Leone said coldly as Tatsumi just feel the shiver just hearing the name Tartaros. The group that lead by a general that know as the red devil.

"They finish it already?! They like have 6 or more jobs!" Tatsumi look really shock. He expect that they finish longer like a month that they finish in just 3 weeks.

"I expect him to be at the capital about like 2 more weeks. Knowing him, he likes to goof around and wasting time but to think he finish early than my expectation, he up to something" Bulat taken this news very harshly.

"He is one general that I cannot predict what his next moves is. Did you find anything else?" Najenda ask again as she can feel the pressure.

"Well this might come in strange but he currently investigate a damage bookstore that next to a flower shop. It appear the same store that the guard found three corpse that was paid by our previous target. I think you two knows who store belong to" Mine reveal some info and it really did came with another shock. Tatsumi starting to sweat as his eyes and mouth are wide open while Susanoo look uneasy with that information. They know which store that Mine is taking about.

"Lubbock's bookstore?"

To be continue….


End file.
